Melody: From Princess to Ambassador
by Eldrina Sedai
Summary: Crossover between Elizabethan Era and the Little Mermaid Universe. Melody who is the Princess of Denmark visits England as an ambassador hoping to create an alliance between the two counties against the Spanish. But the enemy is everywhere.
1. Sweets 17

**I own nothing. And I hope you enjoy. Please Review and suggestions welcome. **

The sun sparkled down upon the water making it glisten like a giant mirror; the smell of salt filled the air along with the sound of crashing waves and crying gulls. The ocean was smooth as glass; the only disturbance coming from a rock that jutted out of the ocean like a crooked tooth. If one looked close enough they would see the shape of a young woman with jet black hair stretch out on the rock, perhaps sunbathing. And if one looked even closer they would see a very strange sight, the girl seemed to be talking to a crab.

" Tis hard to believe that only five years ago you were only a little shrimp of thing," said the crab named Sebastian.  
" I can't believe that only five years ago I learned that my mother was a mermaid, my grandfather was King Triton, and I helped an evil sea witch almost take control of the ocean," replied Melody daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel of Denmark

"Let's just hope that this birthday is as uneventful as possible," replied the crab with a sigh.

"Not me, I think it is time for another adventure," and with that she jumped off the rock, head first into the water. As the water closed around her, Melody could feel the magic that allowed her to transform into her second form, a mermaid. On her thirteenth birthday Melody discovered that she had the power to transform into a mermaid when she came into contact with water. Over the years, she has learned to control it so that she could touch water without sprouting a tail. Her tail was the color of red coral and her shells gold, the locket given to her by her grandfather hung around her neck. With a kick of her powerful tail, Melody swam back toward shore. Just like every other birthday, a boring party full of snobby people had been planned and she , as the person of honor, had to attend.

As she grew older, Melody had partially grown out of being a social outcast, but that didn't mean she enjoyed parties anymore than before. With the shore growing closer, she transformed her tail back to legs and walked up the shore to the castle. The palace was a madhouse. Servants were rushing back and forth carrying items, the band was trying to set up their instruments, flowers and decorations were being hung, tables and chairs where being set and food prepared. Melody weaved the best she could through the chaos to get the staircase that led to her bedroom. Waiting in her room was her loving and beautiful mother.

"Had a nice swim?"

"It was wonderful," replied Melody with a smile as she hugged her mother. Ever since she had learned the truth about her mother's past, Ariel and her daughter had grown extremely close.

"Let's get you ready,"

"I don't think I will ever be ready," said Melody with a sigh.

The dress for the party had been specially made out of the finest blue material that changed from blue to blue green when she moved. The neck was scooped almost off the shoulder, sleeves were sheer and sowed with small pearls, bodis was also sowed with small peals and silver embroidery, the skit split to show a petticoat sown with more pearls and embroidery of shells and sea shapes. The dress suited her perfectly.  
"This dress looks as if it was made for you," said Ariel smiling.  
"That's because it was," Melody replied.  
"Well, it looks beautiful anyways; you look beautiful," Ariel motioned her toward the mirror, where she sat down.  
"Now what shall I do to your hair," asked Arial.  
"Please none of that over the top updo that is so popular in England," begged Melody.  
"You might have to get used to those hairstyles very soon,"  
" What do you mean?" asked Melody confused.  
" Your father has been meeting with the Ambassador from England, and he might need to visit there very soon," said Ariel becoming serious.  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right before your big party," said Ariel regaining her gayety, "all will be explained in time."  
"Now you're starting to sound like Sebastian,"  
"I will take that as a complement. Now, about your hair…" Ariel began to comb her daughter's long thick hair so much like her own. She weaved it into a complicated bun near the top of her head carefully placing in peals. The final touch was a simple silver tiara.  
Melody glanced at herself in the mirror, " I look silly."

The door opened and in popped Melody's father King Eric, "Melody!" he exclaimed, "you look beautiful. I shall have to increase the guard to protect you from all those young men down stairs."  
" Now you are just being silly," said Melody with a sad smile. Unfortunately the combination of royalty and social aquwardness puts a damper on your love life.  
"I'm serious; Ariel tell her I am serious," insisted Eric.

"Melody your Father is serious," said Ariel, "now to the party."


	2. Dancing

**Own Nothing **

Eric and Ariel descended first down the long staircase with a clamor of music and cheers, when they reached the last step the music changed to a slow medical tune, this was Melody's que. She took a breath, a very deep breath and started to make her way down the staircase. Every year she would have flashbacks of that horrible 12th birthday ,but she forced the bad memories away with good ones, like her being a mermaid and learning the truth about her mother and meeting her grandfather. These gave her the confidence she needed to get through this long night. One step at a time. Finally she reached the bottom were she greeted her guest with a curtsy and a smile. The next few moments were the worst of the entire night. By some stupid social rule, the party could not begin until the guest of honor ,her, had been led in a dance.

"_What unlucky guy will it be tonight?" _thought Melody, _"Probably some poor guy who didn't hear about the Crab Fiasco five years ago."  
_Finally after a century a young red headed man stepped up and offered her his arm. He looked as if he was about to faint. She gave him her most charming smile which only seemed to make him more nervous, if that was possible. The dance was nice, nothing to fast or slow and neither party stepped on the others foot. The dance soon ended and they bowed/curtsied; the young man ,whose name was Patrick, looked as if he was slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong, " Melody whispered.

"Nothing," replied the red head, "it was a bit…normal."

"Normal.."  
"I mean.. I just…. Heard all these stories and…"

"Oh, I see. You were hoping that your friends would get a laugh at the Princess. Is that it?" challenged Melody getting hot.

Pat turned pale, " I have to go," and he rushed across the room as fast as he could without running.  
Melody just sighed and went to her table.

With the dance finally over Melody headed over to her table where her three best and only human friends Jock, Anastasia, and George were sitting. The four of them had become very close friends after the "Morgona Incident". Jock ,the 18 year old son of a Duke, was tall and slightly muscular with tasseled light brown hair, grey eyes, and a smile that oozed charm. He was constantly using this charm to get him and his side-kick George out of trouble, and it worked. His charm and good looks also made him very popular with the ladies. Anastasia or Lady Anastasia or Ann, the fashionable blonde, had been trying to makeover Melody for years but has finally given up. She was the same age as Melody, her only girl friend and a breath of fresh air after spending too much time with Jock and George. George was Jocks first cousin and two years younger. He was of medium height, slightly chubby, though he had thinned out over the past 5 years, and was one of the nicest men Melody had ever met. She had always believed that if it wasn't for George, Jock would be unbearable. They all greeted her with smiles and claps as she reached the table.

"Bravo" cheered George.

" What no crabs this year?" asked Jock with a smile.

Anastasia reacted for Melody smacking Jock with her fan, "You know that story brings back bad memories, but you still bring it up every year."

"Ouch, well I must say Mel that your 12th birthday was the most interesting I had ever been to. All others dull in comparison," said Jock with his charming smile.

"For you maybe but not for me," replied Melody as she sat down.

" Your hair looks beautiful, by the was darling. Very European," said Anastasia examining Melody's outfit.

"Thank you," replied Melody, "My mother did it."

" l can't believe that you still don't have ladies in waiting. Your royalty for god's sake, not just any royalty but the crowned Princess, your mother should not be doing your hair,"

"I already told you, that is now how she was raised,"

"Yes I know," said Anastasia defeated.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," said George smiling.

Melody just blushed and smiled; she wasn't used to so much attention.

"Well I for one am starving. What's for dinner Mel?" asked Jock.

"Louie wouldn't tell me. He wanted it to be a surprise."

The three of them gave each other worrying looks.

"What?" asked Melody.

"You don't think…." Started Anastasia.

"He would…" studdered George.

"Serve F. I. S. H." whispered Jock.

"No!" objected Melody, "He hasn't served fish ,much to his distain, since my mother married father,"

"I guess we are about to find out," said George as he spotted waiters coming out of the kitchen with trays. They all held their breath as the lids were removed to reveal….. lamb.

"I told you guys he wouldn't serve fish," said a relieved Melody.  
"You looked a little nervous yourself," said Jock.

"Well it looks delicious," said George picking up a fork.

"I agree," Anastasia followed suit.

After dinner and desert (which was a huge cake) came the worst part for Melody, dancing. Jock and George ,being men, had no problem finding partners since they only had to ask, and Anastasia was beautiful and always had men wanting to dance. Melody, well… 1. was the princess and future ruler of the Kingdom, which boys found a little intimidating, and 2. she had a bit of a reputation for being weird. She was forced to sit on her mini-thrown until some boy's mother forced him to ask her to dance. This process took at least 4 dances worth of nagging. So Melody was surprised when a young gentlemen dressed in very authentic English garb came and introduced himself.

"Greeting your highness," he said with a bow, "I am Philip Earl of Larksburg, English Ambassador to your beautiful Denmark,"

" I only learned this evening that England had sent an Ambassador," said Melody slightly overwhelmed.

"I only arrived this morning, and I must say I was thrilled to hear that I had arrived in time to celebrate your birthday, Majesty,"

"Please call me Melody,"

"Well ,Melody, may I have this dance?" he asked with another bow.

"Yes" she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

Over the years, Melody had realized that with the discovery of her heritage she had become more graceful and sure of herself. She thought that is was because the two side of her were no longer fighting. They had become one; she was both mermaid and human, and she had been practicing like crazy.

"You dance very well," said Philip, "almost like you're floating,"

"Thank you," said Melody with a smile and a blush.

The song ended, and everyone clapped. Melody was surprised when she turned around and saw a young man behind her.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

"I shall leave you to your admirers," said Philip bowing his head and leaving the dance floor.

For each dance Melody had a partner, and it was one of the happiest times of her life. She didn't feel like and outcast. Finally it was the last dance and she was surprised to see ,yet again, Philip.

"Would you honor me with the last dance?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

The dance began, a slow waltz.

"I must thank you Philip," said a grateful Meldoy.

"For what?"

"If it had not been for you asking me to dance I would have sat there half the night until some boy's mother scared him into asking me," said Melody looking at her feet.

Philip lifted her head gently with his hand and looked her in the eyes, "Then they are fools, every last one of them,"

Melody smiled.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. A Trip is Planned

**Chapter 3! I own nothing**

The party was over, guest were gone, the majority of mess had been cleaned and the rest left for tomorrow, and Melody was snuggled under her covers, exhausted and ready for sleep. Just as she was about to close her eyes the door opened and in walked her parents.

"Uh oh," said Melody.

"What?" asked Ariel.

"We haven't even said anything yet," said Eric.

"You have that look that you are getting ready to tell me something that I will not like, but won't have much choice wither I do or not,"

"But you might like it, look at like an adventure," soothed Ariel

"Now I know I won't like it," said Melody with a sigh.

"I saw you met Ambassador Philip at the party," states Eric.

"Yes, he was very nice,"

"Well, this concerns him too," said Ariel.

"You aren't arranging a marriage are you!?" exclaimed Melody jumping out of bed.

"NO!" both her parents said in unison.

"We would never do that to you," said her father, "No matter how popular it is in other countries. Your mother and I were able to choose and we will give you the same right."

"Whew, you had me worried there for a minute. Philip is nice and hansom and all but, I hardly know him," said Melody setting back down.

"See, Philip was sent here by Queen Elizabeth herself to arrange an alliance between England and Denmark," explained Eric.

"Why?" asked Melody.

"Spain is building an army of ships, or armada. The Queen suspects that these ships are meant for England," continued Eric.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, Elizabeth, Philip, your mother and I fear that if they do defeat England they will come farther North to Denmark. England has a decent navy and ours is almost as good as Spain's; if we band together we might be able to defeat them," said a grave Eric.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Melody confused.

" Philip suggested that ,to strengthen the relations between our two counties it might be a good idea if you visit England, like an ambassador," said Ariel.

"What about you and father?"

"Your father and I will follow you after we settles a few things here, like our defenses,"

"This seems all very sudden," said Melody overwhelmed.

"I feel the same way," said Ariel taking her daughters hand, "England is very strict when it comes to court; we would have to have ladies in waiting and attend meetings. Our lives will be under scrutiny at every moment. Our countries openness between nobles and normal's is very odd to other European counties."

"So in other words, our worst nightmare," said Melody getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was one thing both her mother and her agreed on completely, they hated restrictions on their freedom. Just thinking about court and Ladies in waiting, and people who would follow her every move waiting for her to mess up…she felt like she was in a fishbowl with no way out, and she knew her mother felt the same way.

"I know it would be a huge sacrifice to the two of you, my little mermaids with your hearts full of the wild ocean, but as soon as it is over you can come home and swim to your heart's content," said Eric with a pleading look in his eye.

Melody locked eyes with her Mother and silently made a decision, she turned to Eric, "When do I leave?"

Eric hugged them both, "In a month, in that time Philip can help teach you in the ways of English court."

"What about you?" asked Ariel teasingly.

"I learned all that stuff as a boy, and I never plan on sitting through those lessons again. I still have nightmares," said Eric with a shiver.

This caused Melody and Ariel to laugh till they almost fell of the bed.

****

Somewhere on the top of a tower at the castle a figure in a dark cape releases a bird into the air. The bird flies out over the ocean for many miles till it reaches a ship and lands on a perch. A man reaches for the bird and carefully removes the slip of paper tied to the bird's foot. As he unrolls he reads, _Plans have changed, wait for further instructions._ The man crumples the paper angrily, and yells at the crewmen," Vamanos perros!" while grasping at a crucifix that hangs from his neck.

**Review Please!!! And give suggestions good or bad. Cliffy!**


	4. Visting Ann

**I Own nothing and no one!**

The next morning Melody took a carriage over to Anastasia's manner to tell her the news. The carriage pulled up to the front of the manner and a footman helped her out. Anastasia's parents being as obsessed with traditions as Anastasia herself made the visit out to be much more than it was. There were plenty of "We're so honored…." and "How nice of you to visit our modest home…" Modest, ha the place was almost a castle. Anastasia's mother was the daughter of a very, very successful merchant who married the Earl of Seaport, Andrew. Andrew became a partner of her father's business and eventually took it over; with the combination of money and a title they became extremely wealthy.

Anastasia was finally able to rescue Melody and take her to the safety of her room. "Now," said Anastasia sitting on the bed, "dish."

"Do you remember that English man I danced with at my party?" began Melody.

"Oh course, how could I forget,"

"Well, his name is Earl Philip of Larksburg, and he was sent here by Queen Elizabeth as an ambassador."

"An Earl and ambassador!" exclaimed Anastasia.

"It turns out that the Queen wants to create an alliance between Denmark and England so we can combine our navies and hopefully defeat the Spanish. She has requested that I go to England to help support the treaty, and well….we leave in a month. Father and Mother will follow later."

"Eeeeeeee!" screamed Anastasia, "You are going to attend English court, how exciting."

"I don't think so," complained Melody, "I have to learn English edict, have people watching my every move and ladies in waiting."

"About time. And I better be a member of those ladies."

"What! Ofcourse not!" exclaimed Melody, "Having you wait on me, it would be too weird."

"Why Melody Pearl ______, I thought we were friends," said a hurt Ann.

"That's precisely why I can't ask you," said Melody confused.

"It pains me to see how blind you are to the ways of society," said Ann shaking her head.

Melody raises and eyebrow.

"To be a lady in waiting for the royal family especially the Crown Princess, is a very high honor. Only families who have the highest favor have members as Ladies in Waiting," explained an exasperated Ann.

"That is rather odd," stated Meldoy, " Well, if it is that big of an honor, then…," Melody stands and strikes a very royal pose, "Do you ,Lady Anastasia, accept the position of Lady in Waiting for the Crowned Princess of Denmark and Princess of Atlantica?"

"It is a great honor your Majesty," said Ann with a curtsy so deep her nose almost touched the floor.

This made the two girls laugh till they were clutching their sides in pain.

" I must go tell my mother she will be so thrilled," said Ann excitedly, "I can't believe I am going to England!"

" Just how many Ladies do I need?" asked Melody.

"You would need at least four and your Mother as Queen would need eight to ten,"

"She is going to love that," said Melody rolling her eyes, "Were am I suppose to find three other Ladies?"

"Just leave that to me," said Ann with a wink, "I will make sure you get the right ones. The wrong Lady in Waiting can ruin a reputation." The two girls made their way downstairs to the parlor where Anastasia's parents were sipping tea.

"Mother, Father I have some wonderful new,"

"What is it darling?" asked Earl Andrew.

"Melody is visiting England in a month, and she has chosen me to one of her Ladies in Waiting," said Anastasia's with a huge smile. Her mother and father's face reflected her own.

"Princess Melody, you do our family a great honor in choosing our Anastasia to help represent you to Queen Elizabeth," said Lady Bella.

"Yes, a great honor," echoed Earl Andrew.

" Your daughter was an obvious choice seeing that she came from such wonderful family," said Melody in her best Princess voice knowing that they would eat it up, " Unfortunately, I must be leaving; the boat leaves in a month from today. I will send a messenger with greater details. Thank you so much for having me."

"I will see you out," said Ann taking Melody's arm and leading her to the door.

" That was brilliant," said Ann, "Maybe you won't embarrass yourself after all."

"Gezz, thanks Ann,"

"I can't wait till Mother tells Susann's mother that I was chosen to be a Lady in Waiting, by the Princess herself who came all the way to my house to tell us in person. She will eat her stockings," said Ann with an evil smile.

Melody just shook her head, " See you soon Ann," and she headed out the door and into her carriage.

**Melody is going to England~ Review and tell me what you think**


	5. An Important Lesson

**I own nothing and no one so don't sue me! Please. Oh, and sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the long time it took me to update. **

**P.S. Thanks to PunkChopsticks for her enthusiasm and reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. **

As Melody's carriage returned to the castle, she couldn't help but hope her time at Ann's had not made her late for her favorite lesson of the week. Not only did she not want to waste time in the only class she thought useful, but her teacher didn't accept tardiness. The carriage came to a halt; Melody burst out and ran franticly through the castle doors in a whirl wind of skirts through the castle's many rooms till she reached her bedroom. Hastily she removed her dress and replaced it with a simple tailored, white shirt, dark blue pants and knee high boots. Finally after slipping her hair into a quick ponytail, she was once again rushing through the castle till she reached a small room in the west wing out of breath and in a state of disarray.

Hoping not to see the shadow of her teacher waiting for her in the room, she slowly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't there. Casually she walked over to a rack that held a large assortment of beautiful swords, glancing over each one carefully until she found hers. The metal shone brightly in the light revealing the intricate carvings made on the blade and the silver incrusted hilt. She lifted it reverently and heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed behind her; turning she barely had time to react as a blade came down toward her. Lifting up her own blade to stop it, she quickly stepped away from the stand and into the open where she would have more room to maneuver. She blocked attack after attack as the two swords clashed. Finally Melody was tired of being on the defensive and she turned the tables and started to attack forcing her attacker to defend himself. There was a series of parries, jabs, thrusts, and cuts, back and forth between the two at a very quick pace. Melody decided to try a rather risky move she had just mastered last lesson. With a graceful turn and flip she kicked the blade from her teacher's hand and pointed her own blade to his chest.

Her teacher removed his mask and the face of her father smiled down at her, "That was executed wonderfully Melody, but very risky. If you had faltered the slightest, you would had been open to attack."

"It's a good thing I didn't falter then," replied Melody hugging her father.

"I'm proud of you Melody, but you need to be careful. The reason I taught you how to fight was so you could protect yourself, not so you could show off," said Eric looking into his daughters face lovingly.

"I know dad," said Melody as she sheathed her sword.

"If you go now you could have a quick swim before dinner," suggested Eric.

"What about the rest of the lesson?" asked Melody.

"I think you deserve a little break after such an impressive performance,"

"Thank you!" Melody exclaimed hugging her father and running toward the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot," yelled Eric, " Earl Phillip will be joining us for dinner so try not to be late."

"Sure dad!" yelled Melody running toward the beach as fast as she could.

**Can't wait for another exciting chapter? Just press that lovely Review Button and tell me what you think. The more review I get the faster I will update! **


	6. Since when do I care?

**Wow, have I waited a long time to update or what?! I don't even think anyone is still following this, but if they are or not I wanted to try to continue this story. I know where it's going; it's been a while so I forgot some details, but I'm slowly remembering them.**

**As for the Historical parts of this fanfic, and there will be some, let's just say I did my research and then decided to ignore it. Some elements I will be keeping, but most I am throwing out (Denmark history). This is a universe where mermaids exist, so I think I can take some liberty with what's real and what's not. Lol**

**I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy. I also have the tendency to get to into too much detail and that's why it is taking so long for this story to get going… sorry.**

Judging by the position of the sun, Melody estimated that she had about an hour of swim time before she would have to leave to get ready for dinner. She removed her boots, pants, and top, revealing her under clothes, laying them gently on a rock where they would be safe from the rising tide. It was at this brief time of nudity that Melody was grateful for the private royal beach that was only accessible by unlocking a hidden gate in the garden behind the castle. The two sides of the beach had been blocked by a large sea wall similar to the one that blocked the sea from the castle so many years ago, protecting the beach from unwanted eyes.

As Melody dove into the waves, she suppressed the urge to transform into her mermaid form that came with contacting the warm, salty, sea water. While being a mermaid was the most enjoyable part of her life, she sometimes liked to enjoy the ocean as she had as a young girl, a human girl. The way her legs kicked against the current and pushing off rocks with her feet for a sudden burst of speed, it all came back. There also was a practical means to this as well, Melody never wanted to forget how to swim without a tail. Yes her tail is more efficient and being able to breathe underwater is a huge advantage, but you can't always sprout a tail, especially around people who didn't know about her heritage. The coastal people of Denmark had formed a sort of peaceful alliance with Atlantica and the menfolk, but the rest of the world still viewed them as myths and sailors' tales, and Grandfather Triton thought it was better that way. It was safer for both the humans and the merfolk, because you can't hunt or wage war against a mythical creature.

Laying on her back and gently backstroking through the water, Melody realized that the beach was usually quite. Melody's merfolk friends knew what time she typically took her daily swim and would usually come meet her. Along with her friends, her cousins would also stop by and give her updates on family events in the Atlantica castle. When you have 6 aunts, all of whom have children, you have a lot of cousins and a lot of events to hear about. It was always such an enjoyable experience when she visited Atlantica. On land she was the only daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric, heir to the throne, but in Atlantica she was just one of 20 loved grandkids and cousins. It was freeing. She should have expected them all to be avoiding the coast due the English Ambassador and his ship and crew visiting. She would have to find time to make a quick visit to say goodbye to all of them before she sails to England, as she realized that it would be some time before she would be able to see them again. This thought saddened her, but she was a princess and it was her duty to both the country of Denmark and the people of Atlantica.

As the time for dinner grew closer, Melody found herself wondering what dress she would wear creating a mental inventory of the dresses appropriate for the occasion. "It's almost time for dinner. Lets see…," she thought out loud, "there's the yellow silk with the lace… but it kind of itches, the deep green with gold trim, the purple one with silver beads…," counting off on her fingers as she went.

" Well I never thought I'd see da day when Melody would worry about what dress to wear, especially to a dinner she usually skips or shows up late," said a voice behind her.

A surprised Melody quickly jerks around to see Sebastian floating in the waves behind her.

"Poseidon's beard! Sebastian you startled me," exclaimed Melody.

"I'm sorry me dear," apologized Sebastian.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the others avoiding the shore while the Ambassador is here," asked a confused Melody.

"Normally I would be," he explained, " but his Majesty King Triton is curious as to how well the situation with de Ambassador is going."

"That doesn't sound like Grandfather."

"What do you mean girl?"

"Well, I mean… he loves me and mom, but he usually doesn't show this much interested in surface affairs," explained Melody.

"He just knows how stressful and demanding being a ruler can be," he said, "and he wants to make sure Ariel is alright and offer her his support. She may be a queen now but she will always be his youngest daughter."

"Oh, I'm sure mom will appreciate it. Things have been… well tense lately."

"The possibility of war always brings darkness to a country," said a sober Sebastian.

"Do you want me to tell mom that you're here?" asked Melody.

"That would be sweet of ya girl, but you better get going. If I remember correctly you have a dinner to get to," said Sebastian with a smile.

"I can't believe I almost forgot!" said Melody looking at the setting sun, "I'll tell mom to meet you here later tonight after dinner."

Rushing toward the shore, Melody ran to the rock with her cloth and hastily attempted to slip them on, but he water on her body made them stick and she struggled to get them on. Finally she managed, rushed through the gate to the garden, and into the castle zigzagging past servants. They just smiled and tried to move out of her way, after 17 years of princess tardiness they were used to her quirks.

Busting into her room, she quickly undresses and discards the wet clothes into a basket. The maid always keeps a fresh pile of towels on the bench beside the bed, she snatches one off the top and proceeds to dry her body and hair. With the towel rapped around her damp hair, she makes her way to the closet and stares for a moment, getting lost in the sea of fabric. Red, yellow, blue, purple, gold, silver, coral, and green glare back as if daring her to choose right dress. With a sigh Melody slumps a little, leaning upon the open closet door, "Why can't I just this once know what dress to wear?" she asked aloud, " maybe Ann was right about the whole "ladies in waiting" thing, she was always way better at this than me." Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she reaches blindly into the closet and grabs the first dress she touches; slowing opening her eyes she views her choice, a deep green off the shoulder dress with bell sleeves and gold trim.

"I think this will do nicely, if I do say so myself," says Melody with a smile, "mother always said it looked nice on me. Though…I might need help getting this one on," she realized looking at the long row of buttons going down the back.

On advantage to being a princess was that it was never hard to find help, after find a maid in the hall way to assist her fastening the gown, Melody was ready to tackle hair. She sat down at the vanity and faced the mirror, afraid of what she might see. Luckily she was pleasantly surprised, her hair had dried in waves, and with a few strokes of her fingers she was satisfied. Looking down she saw some gold pins lying on the dresser, lifting up one side of her hair away from her face she gently pushed the pins in to hold it up.

"Finished!" she said with a smile, giving herself one more look, "mother will be shocked," and she giggled.

With the threat of disaster behind her, Melody finally had time to ponder the words Sebastian had said to her earlier. Why now was she suddenly concerned about dresses and dinners? She had never cared before… well she tried to but never could give it her total focus. What had changed? Philip. Philip was new. Philip asked her to dance, and made her feel happy and nervous all at the same time. Philip is going to be at dinner. This thought made her heart jerk and tummy knot. "Do I like Philip?" she asked herself in a whisper. " I guess there is only one way to find out," she said with determination in her face as she gathered her skits and headed for the door and closing it behind her. Moments later she runs back in, opens the closet, grabs gold shoes and runs back out again slipping the shoes on her feet as she moves, grumbling the whole way.


End file.
